


Amphibian House

by Luneth13



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth13/pseuds/Luneth13
Summary: Luz meets Anne, Marcy and Sasha starting a friendship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was night and in a park a tricolor light appears in the middle of a park, after that light was turned off Anne, Sasha and Marcy appeared in that park and the three of them would look at each other a little stunned by what just happened so that they will immediately start laughing.

"We did it!" Anne would say to her two friends with tears of joy in her eyes, "we finally returned!"

-Yes !!! - Sasha and Marcy would yell, jumping a little for joy and hugging Anne between them.

The three girls would stay embraced for a moment, they were happy to finally return home from Amphibia after spending about a year in that world.

Sasha would break the hug and say -Come on Anne, we have to take you home- Anne and Marcy would stare at him with a little doubt and Sasha seeing this only tells them -they're waiting for you at your party, do you remember? - to what Anne just answer -yes, you're right-.

"Happy birthday Anne," Marcy would only add before they started on their way to Anne's house.

Along the way they realized that time had not passed in the human world or not much really, but for them that time had passed and if they felt a year older. For the three girls they were happy to see their world again, but at the same time they felt alien to it.

After a while walking they would finally arrive at Anne's house and upon entering there Anne's family was waiting for her to arrive.

-Where were you young lady? And why are you so dirty? - Anne's mother would ask with a scolding tone, but Anne would only limit herself to running and hugging her mother while she cried - Anne? What's wrong? - I would ask her again this time with a worried tone.

"It's okay mom," Anne would answer, trying to calm her down. "It's just that I missed you a lot."

"What do you mean?" Her mother would ask confused, "and why are your eyes blue?"

-It's a long story, but Sasha and Marcy can confirm it and we have proof-

"It's true," says Marcy a little nervous.

"I think we'd better sit down Mrs. Boonchuy," Sasha adds calmly.

Once all of Anne's relatives who attended the party were seated, the three girls would begin to tell the story of what they lived in Amphibia in addition to showing them the evidence of this story.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

A few months after the girls had returned, in another city a bit far from the previous city a door with one eye would have been in front of a house and from it would come Eda and Luz.

"We're here girl," Eda would say to Luz. "Now what?"

-I don't know, but I think I should tell my mom the truth- Luz would answer -Are you sure about this? - Eda would ask to which Luz would answer -yes, it will be the best, but could you accompany.

"Sure, come on," Eda would reply with a small smile on her face.

So they would go to Luz's house and knock on the door, it would be opened by a woman very similar to Luz.

-Mija? - that woman would ask with surprise -what are you doing here? the camp ends in a few days- then he would turn to see Eda and ask her daughter -and who is she? -

Luz would take a while to answer because she was nervous about how her mother would react with everything she was going to say, but she would take a deep breath to take courage and speak.

-Mom, she is Eda the owl lady- Luz would introduce Eda -Eda, she is my mother Camila-.

-It's a pleasure to meet you- Eda would say being as polite as possible, mainly at Luz's request and raising her hand towards Camila.

-I-anyway- Camila would answer and shake Eda's hand with a little uncertainty, then she would turn to see Luz and ask her -Luz, what is happening? -.

"Well mom, I didn't go to summer camp," Luz would reply.

-What ?! - Camila would shout a little angry and alarmed -so where did you go ?! - She would ask her daughter with the same tone of voice.

-It's a long story- answered Luz a little nervous as she scratched the back of her neck and looked away -but I have proof- she adds quickly as she takes out her cell phone.

"But I think we should go in and sit down," Eda adds.

-Of course, come on- Camila responds entering the house being followed by Luz and Eda.

After entering and sitting on the sofa in the living room, Luz would begin to tell her mother about the Boiling Islands and would also show her the photos and videos that she had on her cell phone of this place.

What neither Anne, Sasha, Marcy or Luz knew is that the wheels of destiny would start to move and this would affect the four girls in one way or another.


	2. New life

Anne, Sasha and Marcy in the course of a few months had improved their friendship and had overcome all their personal problems, but their personalities had not changed much, but something they did not know is that they would soon meet a new person.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

It had been about a month since Luz had returned from the Boiling Isles and since she had told her mother about that very place. Camila had not taken it very well, but she would forgive Luz because she had found a place where she can do the things she likes and despite everything she had returned unharmed, but Luz could only return to the Islands during the holidays, when she was older. he could go to live in the Islands, this being an agreement he would reach with his mother.

In that same month Luz had tried to return to her normal life, but somehow with everything she had experienced in the Boiling Islands she felt more alone than before by not having friends in the human world with whom to share this experience, but that was about to change.

Luz was in her room reading her Azura book -Luz, come please- Camila would call her from the living room -Go! - Luz would answer, leaving her book aside and going to where her mother was.

Once in the room with her mother she would ask her -what happens? -

"I have something important to tell you," Camila would reply with some seriousness, while Luz was silent a little nervous "we are going to move and go to live in another city."

"What? Why?" Luz would ask a little altered.

"Well, it's because they offered me a job at the hospital in that city," Camila would reply, trying to calm her down. "It's a better schedule and better pay."

Luz would think for a moment and then with a smile she would say to her mother -alright, anyway I don't have friends in this city- Luz would say a little sad -although I think she should warn them- she says taking a necklace she was wearing resembling the portal eye of Eda.

"I think it would be wise," Camila tells him, "we have two weeks to prepare everything so you still have time."

-Yes- Luz would answer -although I'm going to miss this house-.

And so in the first week Luz took her necklace and pressed it to contact Eda who immediately opened the portal to see that she needed Light.

"What's wrong girl?" Eda asks after entering the human world.

"Nothing," says Luz, "I just wanted to let you know that my mother and I are going to move to another city," she says with a little sadness and nervousness.

-I see- Eda answers -but it doesn't matter- she says as she approaches Luz and gently lifts her necklace -As long as you have this amulet that I gave you, no matter where you go I will find you-.

Luz with tears in her eyes would hug Eda and say -thanks Eda-.

"No problem girl," she would reply, corresponding the hug.

And so Eda would return to the Islands to notify the rest of Luz's friends, while the Noceda family arranged everything necessary for the move and after another week, both mother and daughter set off to their new home.

On the way Camila and Luz would talk about various things related to the move such as Luz's new school and stuff.

-You know? I think you should try to make friends in your new school - Camila would say to Luz, who would just turn to see her - so you can hang out with them and don't get bored.

Luz would meditate on this for a moment and then tell her mother - I think you're right, I'll try to find friends at school.

With that the two of them would smile and go on their way.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Meanwhile Anne, Sasha and Marcy would be reunited in that park again, it had already been a while since they told their families about Amphibia, although their families would take time to assimilate it in the end they would believe them.

"You know," Marcy would say, drawing the attention of Anne and Sasha, "I miss Amphibia, not only our friends there, but the whole world in general."

"Yes, too, especially to my" family "- Anne would reply - but not to the giant insects.

The three girls would laugh at the latter and Sasha would say - I would lie to them if I said that I miss Amphibia or Grime.

The three girls would look at the sky without knowing that soon they would meet someone who would help them reconnect with that world they learned to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain the eyes later


	3. New Friendship

Luz and her mother had arrived at their new home on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, unpacking and Luz exploring the new neighborhood, finding her way from home to school in the process. Monday would arrive and Luz in her new uniform would set off for her new school.

-Very good, you are in a new school and this is a new opportunity to make a good first impression- Luz would say to herself to squash her nerves a bit -I just hope I don't scare anyone on the first day- she says arriving in front of the school.

Meanwhile in that same school Anne, Marcy and Sasha were sitting in a classroom.

"A new student is supposed to arrive today," says Anne to her two friends.

-If I heard that too- Sasha answers.

"I wonder where he's from?" Marcy adds.

The rumor of a new student had spread last week and at least the three of them were somewhat struck by this issue and after doing a little more research they knew it was going to be a girl.

While the girls and other students spoke a girl with brown skin, short brown hair and hazel eyes, the girl seemed to be a little nervous and would ask a boy near the entrance if he was in the correct room, luckily the answer was yes .

The girl would approach an empty seat just behind Sasha and to the left side of Marcy - is this place taken? - she would ask Marcy.

"No," Marcy would reply.

"Unless we have an invisible partner," would joke Anne who is sitting in front of Marcy.

All four girls would laugh at Anne's little prank joke while the new girl sat in the empty space.

-My name is Luz Noceda- she would introduce herself to the other girls.

"I am Marcy Wu," Marcy would reply with a smile.

-And I Anne Boonchuy- Anne would also say with a smile

"Sasha Waybright" she would say with a smile, but with less enthusiasm than her two friends.

Luz smiled at the three girls, shortly after the class teacher would enter and make Luz come to the front to introduce herself to everyone and she did so by saying her name and her taste for fantasy, and would also say that she was born in the Dominican Republic.

Classes would continue as normal until lunch. In the school cafeteria Luz would sit at a table by herself near a window and be alone for a moment.

On the other hand Anne, Marcy and Sasha would look for a place to sit - look at the bottom - Marcy would say pointing to where Luz was - she is sitting alone.

-Yes- Anne would answer -we will keep her company- and thus the three girls would go to where Luz was.

Luz was a bit deep in thought as she ate lunch, wondering what her friends were up to in the Boiling Isles, until three girls would sit next to her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting down," Anne would say to Luz.

"No, don't worry," Luz would say, surprised that he sat next to her.

"So, you're from Latin American," Marcy would say trying to break the ice.

-Yes, from the Dominican Republic- Luz would reply- but we moved to the United States when I was little.

-I see-

-Marcy, where are you from? - Luz would ask him -I say by your last name-.

"I am of Chinese descent," I would reply.

"And I'm of Thai descent," Anne would add.

-Great! - Luz would answer and then turn to see Sasha -and your Sasha? - She would ask a little excited.

\- I don't know- I would answer with a bit of indifference -my parents and I were born in the United States and I don't know if we are descended from another race or ethnicity-

"I see," Luz would say and then remain silent.

"In class you said you like fantasy, right?" Marcy would say trying to avoid an awkward silence.

-Yes, especially the books of the Good Witch Azura- Luz would reply happily.

-Great I love role-playing games! - Marcy would say enthusiastically.

And so the four girls would start talking about different things and so Luz would find out that Sasha is a cheerleader, Anne is very good at sports and that Marcy is too smart. On the other hand Anne, Sasha and Marcy would find out that Luz wants to be a writer and in the end the three girls would exchange their networks and cell phone numbers.

The school day was over and Luz was already back home, a couple of hours later Camila would return home.

"How was your first day of school?" Camila would ask her daughter.

-Great- would respond very happy Luz.

-How good mija, did you make new friends? - Camila would ask her daughter.

-In fact, I made three new friends- Luz would happily answer, moving Camila -or at least I hope so-

With that last declaration of Luz the emotion would disappear - Why do you say that? - she asks worriedly.

-Well, we hardly met today, but I hope to be her friend- Luz would reply.

-Well, let's hope that if they become friends- Camila would say with an understanding voice and not very hopeful -and something tells me that if they will and that they will be to a very strong friendship, you will see-

With that Luz would smile and begin to tell her mother about the three girls she had just met with great happiness.

It was already night and Luz was ready to sleep, but at that moment some messages would arrive.

"Goodnight Luz" from Sasha

Anne's "sleep well girl"

"See you tomorrow friend" from Marcy

Luz would read them while smiling and would only answer them:

"Good night girls"

Without her being aware that day a beautiful friendship had begun that would last for a long time.


	4. A Coincidence

It had already been some time since Luz met Anne, Marcy and Sasha and became friends with the three girls, getting along almost immediately with Anne and especially with Marcy, however with Sasha she had a bit of difficulties, but in the end she also they would become friends.

One day Luz would arrive at the school and before entering she would meet Maggie who would say with a mocking tone - hello brunette - with the intention of insulting her.

"Hi Maggie," Luz would say, ignoring the mocking tone in Maggie's voice.

"Damn Mexican, you're not easy to insult," Maggie would say a little annoyed.

"I'm Dominican, not Mexican," I would reply, trying not to fall for Maggie's provocations.

"Tell someone who cares," Maggie would say angrier.

"I care," Sasha's voice would respond from behind Maggie making both girls turn around. "Leave her alone Maggie."

"You don't give me orders," Maggie would say to Sasha angrily.

Sasha would see her with her arms crossed and raising an eyebrow while Anne and Marcy arrived on the scene making Maggie nervous, because in recent months they had already shown greater physical strength and certain fighting skills.

-I-okay I'm going- Maggie would say trying to hide her nervousness -but only because I was bored- she would end up entering the school almost running.

-Thank you Sasha- Luz would say.

"It was nothing," Sasha would reply with a smile, "it's what friends do."

After that the four girls entered the school and at lunch as they did every day they would sit together.

-Officially you are already friends with Sasha- Anne would tell Luz.

"Why do you say it?" Luz would ask him.

"Because I always protect my friends," Sasha would reply.

-Really ?! - Luz would say with some joy

"Yes, he always has," Anne would tell him -in spite of everything- saying the latter in a whisper.

However, Luz if I heard what Anne had whispered and a little intrigued I would ask her - what do you mean? -.

The three girls would look at each other with a bit of discomfort before Anne answered- well, before we met you, our relationship was not very healthy- Luz would be surprised to hear this, but she would not say anything waiting for Anne to continue -before Sasha was the one who was always in charge, manipulating us and instilling fear into us to do what she said-

"Whenever we were with Sasha, Anne and I just followed her even if we didn't really want to or were afraid," Marcy would add.

-However, a long time ago we had a very strong fight and we separated for a while- Sasha would say -but during that time I realized that I did not want to lose them and since then I try to be a best friend- she would end up with tears leaking from her eyes.

The four girls would be silent while Luz looked at them and then told them -but you regretted everything- the three girls would turn to see Luz while she was talking -and I think it's good that you try to change for the better- Luz would end up looking at Sasha - and although I do not know you as much as Anne and Marcy, I know that you are a good person and I like to be your friend.

-Thank you Luz- Sasha would reply with a smile and even tears, and then they would give each other a hug.

More time would pass from that day and the girls would go out several times to different places to have fun or they would meet to play video games, watch movies or play creatures and caves, a game that Marcy loves and that Luz liked more and more. But in several of those moments there would be certain circumstances, for example:

"What is a scorpileo?" Luz would ask the girls after Anne mentioned it by accident, making Anne, Sasha and Marcy nervous.

-It's a creature that I invented for a role-playing game I'm creating- Marcy replied a little nervous.

"Oh and what is your story?" Luz would ask.

"W-well, the story is about three girls in a world inhabited by anthropomorphic amphibians that they have to save," Marcy would reply, still nervous, but details are still missing.

Anne, Sasha and Marcy would smirk making Luz suspicious, but she would just say - well, I hope to play it when you're done - making the three girls relax.

On another occasion the following would occur:

"What is the moonlight spell?" Anne would ask Luz after she mentioned it by accident.

Luz would be nervous before answering - it's an incantation for a story I'm writing.

-And what is the story about? - Marcy would ask.

-D-of the daughter of a witch incapable of using magic- Luz would reply -but she finds another way to use it- she would end with a forced smile.

"When you finish it I would like to read it," Marcy would say with a smile.

Luz would relax and they would go on to talk about another topic, but circumstances like this would happen several times and there would be certain suspicions between Luz, Anne, Sasha and Marcy, but one day Luz would find a torn photo that would give away her friends.

"Is this photo of before I met them?" She asked Luz to the girls gathered at Anne's house.

Anne would turn to see - yes, we drank it a long time ago - she would answer smiling.

-But why are her eyes in other colors in the photo? - I would ask surprised by that situation.

The three girls would get nervous once more, but before Anne or Sasha could respond, Marcy would tell him -there is something we have to tell you- thinking that it was best to be honest with Luz.

Anne, Sasha and Marcy would tell Luz about Amphibia and show her the photos and videos of that place surprising her.

\- And the color of the eyes, I think it's from having used "the calamity box" for the second time - Marcy would finish the story by telling her theory about her eyes.

Luz would be silent for a moment and then say - I believe them and in fact I also have something to tell them - in order to begin to tell what she lived in the Boiling Islands and show them the photos and videos of that place.

At the end of their story the four girls would remain silent, realizing the incredible coincidence between them.

-Wow- would say Anne in shock -this is something incredible-.

-Yes- would respond Marcy, Luz and Sasha also in shock.

The girls would see each other, smile, and keep telling each other about the two worlds. After that day the friendship between them would become stronger as Camila had predicted and on a Saturday the girls would be able to convince their families to get together to meet each other.

-Good girls- Sasha would say calling the attention of her friends and family -It's time to make Luz an official member of our group- the girls would see her surprised by that comment -Let's take a second photo, but this time including Luz- Sasha would clarify seeing the expressions of her friends.

-Good idea Sash- Anne would reply.

-Yes! - Marcy would reply.

-Okay- Luz would say smiling.

The three girls would get in their positions while Anne's mother took the photo, after that each one would get a copy and Luz would look at her happy to have met Anne, Marcy and Sasha, and of them three are her friends.

"Our group is multi-ethnic," Marcy would joke and the others would just laugh.


	5. Visitors and a Mistery

It had been some time since the girls discovered this amazing coincidence between them and during that time stories continued to be told about Amphibia and the Boiling Islands. However, with the passage of time Luz would begin to miss her friends from the Boiling Islands, although they still kept in contact due to inhabiting different worlds it was difficult to maintain that contact.

One day Luz was thinking about Willow, Gus and Amity, of course she was also thinking about Eda, King and Lilith, but while she was doing it she got an idea and then with her amulet she would contact Eda.

"What's wrong, Luz?" Eda would ask as he entered through her portal.

"Light!" King would yell out of Eda's hair.

-King! - Luz would yell as she ran to hug him.

King would jump into Luz's arms happy to see Luz again after a while without seeing her.

"Well, well enough," Eda would say for them to stop and calling the attention of both of them, "why did you contact me Luz?" She would ask with a small smile.

-Right- Luz would begin -I contacted you because I miss you all and it occurred to me that maybe you along with Lilith, Willow, Gus and Amity could come to visit the human kingdom- he would finish explaining his plan.

"What about me?" King would ask even in Luz's arms.

-Of course you can also come- Luz would say with a tender tone making King laugh a little.

Eda would be silent with her index finger and thumb on her chin while she thought about the idea and then say -well, not a bad idea- she would say smiling and cheering Luz -maybe I can take some things from the human world to sell-.

-I thought you would no longer sell human things after the portal was destroyed- Luz would say.

"He went back to business after you returned to the human realm," King would say.

Luz would start laughing and then Eda and King would join in. After laughing for a while Luz would tell Eda in how many days they could visit the human kingdom, and with this information Eda would take King, open the portal, but before leaving Luz would say -ah, and tell everyone that There are some people I want to introduce to you.

"Okay," Eda would say before leaving and back at home she would ask herself, "Who are those people you're talking about?"

Luz meanwhile on her computer would make a video call with Anne, Sasha and Marcy.

"What's light?" Anne would greet.

-Hi Luz! - Marcy would greet.

"Hi," Sasha would say.

-Hi girls- Luz would greet smiling - I have something to tell you.

The four girls would talk for a couple of hours and in a few days Saturday would arrive, the day Luz had agreed for the walk. Anne, Sasha and Marcy had arrived at Luz's house as they had agreed and they would be talking about different things; a few moments later a portal would open surprising Anne, Sasha and Marcy, but exciting Luz.

Eda, Lilith, Willow, Gus and Amity would come out of the portal -friends! - Luz would say running towards them.

"Luz!" Willow, Gus and Amity would say at the same time and excited as they hugged Luz.

-It's good to see you again Luz- Lilith would say politely.

-It's also good to see you Lilith- Luz would reply.

Anne, Marcy and Sasha would come closer drawing everyone's attention and Luz would say - boys they are Anne Boonchuy, Marcy Wu and Sasha Waybright my human friends - then I would go back to see the girls and say - girls they are Eda and Lilith Clawthorne my mentor and her sister, they are Willow Park and Amity Blight, and he is Augustus Porter, but we call him Gus-. would introduce all his friends.

-You forget about me! - King would say coming out of Eda's hair again.

-Aaaawwww- would say Anne, Sasha and Marcy at the same time -that cute-.

"I'm not cute," King would say, "I'm the king of demons, fear me."

The three girls would turn to see Luz -and this is King- I would say.

Everyone would be awkwardly silent after that, but Gus would start exploring the house in wonder at human things.

-Well, what's the plan? - Eda would ask Luz.

Luz would begin to tell the plan she had for the day and what places they would go to visit.

"Good, but how do we hide our ears?" Lilith would ask calmly.

-We could say that where they come from is a tradition to stretch their ears to look like those of the elves- Marcy would say smiling.

"That's brilliant," Amity would say a little surprised.

-Yes, Marcy is super smart- Anne would say.

"Okay, with that resolved we have to go," Luz would say.

The group set off and they walked around the city, they went to the park first and on the way they told them about Amphibia.

"So this is where they were before going to that world?" Willow asked looking around.

"Yes, it was here," Anne would reply.

-I am a little surprised that more humans have been able to travel to another world- Amity would say.

-Yes- Marcy would answer -even we were surprised-.

"We were trapped in that world for a year," would add Sasha.

Everyone would be silent for a moment and to break the tension Luz say -well, let's move on-.

Everyone would go on with the ride; They would go to the arcade, the supermarket and many other places, but during the Amity pass she would see how Luz seemed to be closer to the human girls than to them and this saddened her a bit, something that did not go unnoticed by Lilith.

-Amity- would get your attention - what happens? -

"Nothing," Amity would reply, "it's just that I feel that Luz has distanced herself from us and that makes me a little sad."

Lilith would see her with some compassion and answer her - well, it is normal that she has distanced herself, after all it is difficult to maintain communication between both kingdoms and she sees them every day and can always communicate with them. Besides, I think you should be happy for her, because now she is not alone in this world as she always told us.

With that Amity would remain silent, she would turn to see Luz laughing with her new friends and she would smile knowing that Lilith is right.

The walk would continue and at one point they would see a rather large abandoned house, but they would ignore it for the moment. They would go to more places and eat fast food that the visitors loved and by nightfall Anne, Sasha and Marcy would say goodbye to go home, while the others returned to Luz's house.

"That was fun," Willow would say to Luz.

"Yes, I liked your human friends," Gus would say.

"I had fun too," Amity would say.

-But I'm a little worried about that Marcy girl- Lilith says.

-Ah yes, she is very intelligent, but also clumsy- Luz would say explaining why Marcy stumbled several times along the walk -but she will be fine-.

"Well," Eda would say, "it's time to go home."

After that they would all say goodbye to Luz and return to the Boiling Islands, but before leaving Eda would tell Luz -come visit us some day and tell your friends that one day I will take them to Amphibia- and with that she would go through the portal leaving Luz surprised by what she had said.

That same night the four girls before going to sleep would make a plan to visit those houses the next day.

That Sunday the four of them would meet and go to that abandoned house that had caught their attention.

"It's huge," Luz would say, looking at the house.

-Yes- Anne and Marcy would reply.

"Well, let's go in," Sasha would say.

The four girls would enter the house and go up and down and from one side to the other.

"I found something!" Marcy would say, having everyone join them.

"What did you find Marmar?" Anne would ask.

"A journal and a compass," he answers.

"And do you have anything special?" Sasha would ask.

-Well, the newspaper seems to describe several worlds, it even has a description of Amphibia and the compass is not a normal one, it does not even have the cardinal points- Marcy would reply.

"Has anyone else traveled to other worlds?" Luz would ask, surprised.

-That seems- Marcy would respond again -and at the end of the diary she says-:

"To you who have found my journal and my compass, I just have to tell you that all these worlds do exist, some are wonderful and others terrifying, but if you have a spirit of adventure and are brave enough, I recommend that you visit them because it is worth it. do it at least once in life.

Yours sincerely: Ondina. "

"I think we should take them," says Luz.

"Maybe you're right," Anne would say.

So Marcy would put both objects in her backpack and they would go back to their homes agreeing not to talk about this with anyone else, but perhaps for them this is just the beginning of a new stage in their lives.


	6. Amphibia

It was a few days since Luz's friends from the Boiling Isles had visited the human kingdom. At that time the girls had investigated the owner of the newspaper without obtaining results.

They were currently meeting at Luz's house because Eda had told her to meet them a couple of days ago, and while the four girls were waiting, Eda's portal would open and she would enter through there.

-I'm glad to see that they are all reunited- Eda would say smiling and closing the portal behind her.

"But why did you want me to gather them here?" Asked Luz, intrigued.

Eda would see Luz first and then Anne, Marcy and Sasha and as she stared at them Eda would say - I wanted you to meet here because I plan to take you to Amphibia.

"What !?" the four girls would shout, surprised by Eda's statement.

-When we came to visit the human kingdom I was able to realize how important you are to Luz and when they told us about Amphibia, I also noticed that they missed that place, so I decided to take them to see their friends from that world again- Eda would explain making the girls see her surprised.

"Thank you," the three of them would say at the same time with tears in their eyes.

"Wipe away those tears and let's go," Eda would say as she opened another portal.

Anne, Sasha and Marcy would see each other and then go through the portal with Eda and Luz following them.

-Wow! - Luz would say, impressed by the vegetation of the place.

"Yes, it's impressive," Anne would say.

"And you still haven't seen the mushrooms," Marcy would say.

"What's so special about them?" Luz would ask excitedly.

-Well, there are some that are used as if they were lamps, others that can explode like bombs and many more- Sasha would explain.

-That's impressive! - Luz would shout even more excited.

Anne, Sasha, Marcy and Eda would laugh a bit at Luz's enthusiasm, but Anne after looking around her would say -I recognize this forest, Wartwood is around here- Anne would say leading the way.

The road was a bit quiet except for a giant dragonfly that almost took Luz away, but luckily they stopped her very quickly. They would not be long in arriving at Wartwood where they would receive Anne with much affection.

"Wow," Luz would say, "it seems that Anne is very popular in town."

"Yes, she lived here while we were trapped," Sasha would explain.

"Sasha?" A male voice would say behind them making them turn around.

-Grime! - Sasha would yell happy to see his old mentor and friend -what are you doing here? - She would ask after hugging him.

-After everything that happened, I decided to protect Wartwood from the beasts that usually attack him- he would explain as the others approached.

-That's good- Sasha would say still smiling -oh yes, I introduce you to Luz and Eda, girls I introduce you to Grime, he was my mentor and friend while I was here-

-Hello- they would say at the same time

-It's a pleasure to meet you- Grime would say, then turn to see Anne and Marcy -I suppose they will go to visit the Plantar-.

"That's right," Anne would say smiling.

-Okay, come on- Grime would say guiding them to the Plantar farm even though it wasn't really necessary.

They would not take long to arrive and when they arrived they would find a pink frog with a hat.

-Sprig! - Anne would yell running towards the frog which would turn to see who was calling him.

-Anne! - Sprig would yell surprised and happy to see her best friend.

The two would run towards each other and hug each other tightly while two more frogs came out of the house, one younger than Sprig and one older.

-What is this fuss? - the old frog would say a little annoyed.

"Hop-pop, Polly!" Anne would yell, drawing the attention of both frogs.

-Anne! - They would shout surprised and happy like Sprig and they would also run to hug Anne.

After that hug Anne would say - they already know Marcy and Sasha, but I introduce you to our new friend Luz Noceda and the woman who brought us Eda Clawthorne, girls they are Hopedaih, Sprig and Polly Plantar, they took care of me while I was here-.

"Hi," Polly would say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hop-pop would say.

"Any friend of Anne's is my friend too," Sprig would say.

"It's good to finally meet you, Anne has told me a lot about you," Luz would say.

"But let's go inside to get comfortable," Hop-pop would say.

Everyone would come in and talk for a couple of hours about how their life had been since they separated, but it would be time to leave.

"Do they have to leave so soon?" Sprig would ask sadly.

-Yes, we still have to visit Newtopia, but I will visit them again- says Anne.

"Okay," Sprig would say and hug Anne.

-Take care of yourselves girls- would say Hop-pop hugging Anne.

"We'll do that," Anne would say.

"You have to come back soon," Polly would say.

-I will do it-

Sasha and Grime wouldn't say anything, they would just hug and then the girls would set off for Newtopia.

Being a little far away they would stop and Eda would transform into her owl beast mode surprising the girls.

-I thought you had already cured of the curse- would say Luz scared.

-I was cured, but I learned to transform myself into this form at will- Eda would reply -well, get on my back-.

The four young women would climb on Eda's back and take the flight to Newtopia following the path that Anne had traveled with the plantar, but at a certain distance before arriving they would descend so that Eda would de-transform and the rest of the way they would do it on foot .

Upon arriving at Newtopia Marcy, Anne and Sasha would be greeted as heroines by the people of the city and Luz would be surprised to see three statues of each of the girls.

"It's good to see our saviors again," a female voice would say, making everyone turn around.

-It's good to see you once again Lady Olivia- Marcy would say bowing like Anne and Sasha -I introduce Luz and Eda-.

Luz and Eda would make an awkward little bow in greeting.

"It's a pleasure," Lady Olivia would say, "let's go to a more comfortable place to talk."

And so they would go inside the royal castle and talk for a couple more hours and Luz would be surprised that her human friends had saved that world and so it would be time to go home.

"Take good care girls, I hope to see you again" Lady Olivia would say goodbye.

"We will, thank you for everything Lady Olivia," Marcy would reply.

But first they would give Luz beetle meat to see her disgusted face, and Luz would smuggle some mushrooms.

Once back to the human world - thank you Eda, for taking us to visit our friends - Anne would say.

"Thank you," Sasha would say.

"Thank you very much," Marcy would say.

-It was nothing girls- Eda would reply -well, it's time to go home, and Luz take care of yourself, we'll see you soon-

"Yes, see you," Luz would say.

So Eda would return to the Boiling Islands and the four girls with the permission of their families would stay to sleep in Luz's house for the night.

Time would pass and while that happened the girls from time to time on free days would visit Amphibia and also the Boiling Islands, in the latter Anne, Sasha and Marcy would meet Emira, Edric, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus getting along with them and Lu.However, with that passage of time, the summer holidays were getting closer and closer, something that excited Luz because she could return to the Islands to continue her learning of magic officially, but at the same time it saddened her because she would separate from her three friends for All summer until he came up with a brilliant idea.

-This summer they will go with me to learn magic! - Luz would tell the girls out of nowhere, leaving them in shock.

"What ?!" Anne, Marcy and Sasha would shout in surprise and Luz would only smile at them.


	7. Boiling Islands

Luz had managed to convince her friends to accompany her to the Boiling Islands to learn magic in Hexside during the summer holidays, but Anne and Sasha would not be very convinced to spend their holidays in another school even if it was magic; on the other hand Marcy was excited not only for the opportunity to learn magic but also for the opportunity to study more about the culture of the Islands. On the other hand, they had already convinced their families to let them go with Luz and although at first it was difficult, in the end they would give in.

The four girls and their families met at Luz's house -Are they ready? - I would ask the three excitedly, starting a conversation with their friends while the adults talked in the kitchen

"Yes," Anne would say, "I already have everything I'm going to take."

"Yes, but I'm still not convinced to spend my summer in a school," Sasha would say.

-Come on Sash- Marcy would say -Surely if you stay you won't do anything all summer- Sasha would just turn to see her with a face that said "that's the idea" -well, for my part I'm very excited-.

"Sure, it's as if you go to a world like your games," Sasha would say.

-Come on Sash- Luz would say -maybe you will find a type of magic that you really like-.

"Maybe you're right," Sasha would reply.

At that moment Eda's portal would open and she would come out of it - are you girls ready? - she would ask them smiling.

-Yes! - they would all respond.

"Well, let's go," Eda would say.

Before leaving the girls would say goodbye to their families and Eda would promise that if something dangerous happened she would return them to the human kingdom and thus they would pass through the portal.

-Welcome! - Luz's other friends would surprise them with a small welcome party.

"What is this?" Luz would ask, surprised.

"Well," Eda would reply, "they insisted on throwing a welcome party for you even though you had already come to visit."

"But it's because this time they will stay longer," Willow says.

I see, thanks guys- Luz would say.

-Well, in that case let's have fun! - Anne would say.

-Yes! - everyone else would yell.

The party would last several hours in which they would have fun like never before, but after a few hours each everyone would return to their homes while Luz, Anne, Sasha and Marcy began to prepare to go to sleep.

-Well, you will sleep here- Eda would show the girls the room where they would sleep during their stay in the owl house.

-Wow, this room is better than the one I slept in last summer- Luz would say seeing the large room with four beds and a closet.

"Well, last summer you came unexpectedly," Eda would reply, "I also asked the construction coven for help to do renovations and this room for you."

"Thank you very much," Marcy would say.

Eda would just smile at them and then say to them -well, rest and tomorrow they will test to enter Hexside and I convinced Bump to let them do the test-.

"Okay, good night Eda," Luz would say.

-Good night- the other three girls would follow at the same time.

After that Eda would retire leaving the four girls alone.

"Do you know what spells they will use for the test?" Luz would ask.

-If we will use any of the ones you taught us- Anne would say.

"Remember that you have to use two spells," Luz would say.

"Okay, then help us choose them," Marcy would say.

-Yes! - Luz decided to answer.

For almost an hour the girls would review the spells that Luz taught them and each one would choose two for the test and would prepare the papers with their respective glyphs drawn, with everything prepared, the four girls would go to bed to sleep.

But before going to sleep Luz would tell them - you know? I used to be alone almost all the time until I got to this place, but when I returned home I thought I would be alone again, that is why I am glad to have met them and that they are my friends, that is why I love them very much and I am happy that They have come here with me.

The three girls would stare at her and then smile at her - we love you too, Luz - they would say while smiling at her.

The four of them would get up to hug each other and then they would each lie down in their respective beds to sleep.

The next day the three girls nervously attended the test, while Luz would attend classes as she normally would.

Anne, Sasha and and Marcy were in the auditorium along with Eda and Lilith -Are you girls ready? - Eda would ask and I would see that all three are nervous -hey quiet, you will do well- I would say trying to calm them down.

-Breathe deeply to calm down and not have accidents- Lilith would add.

The girls would listen to Lilith and a little calmer they would begin to pass one by one being the first Anne standing on the stage in front of Bump.

-B-good morning, I'm Anne Boonchuy- she would still appear somewhat nervous, but she would proceed to take out two papers, she would use the first to create a pillar of earth and on this one would use the second by creating a small flame on the pillar making it look like a candle, similar to what Luz had done last year - well, that's it.

Then Sasha would pass - I am Sasha Waybright - she would say and like Anne she would take two papers out of her pockets activating both at the same time creating a shadow ball illuminated by some electricity. Sasha would say no more and leave for Marcy to come through.

-Good morning, I'm Marcy Wu- she would say and like her friends she would take two papers out of her pockets and activate them at the same time like Sasha creating a water swirl with the help of a wind glyph. Like Sasha she would not say anything else but she would not leave the stage, and Anne and Sasha would stand next to Marcy.

-I'm not impressed- Bump would say, discouraging the girls a bit -but they passed the test, congratulations- she would finish saying and the three girls would be glad -they will show up early tomorrow to choose which path they will study -. would end.

The girls would nod and then turn to see Eda and Lilith who smiled at them.

Later that day at Eda's house.

-Congratulations! I knew they would happen- Luz would say excitedly.

"Yes, but it was thanks to you," Anne would say.

"It's true, you taught us how to use glyphs," Marcy would add.

"It was nothing," Luz would say.

They would all talk for a few hours about the covens and then do other things during the day until it was time for the girls to sleep, but first they would go with Eda and Lilith.

-What's up girls? - Eda would ask seeing the four girls standing in front of her and her sister.

-We wanted to ask you something- Luz would say

-What thing? Lilith would ask.

"Could you investigate these objects?" Marcy would ask while Anne and Sasha showed them the journal and the compass.

"We found them in an abandoned house in our world," Anne would explain.

-The diary describes other worlds, among them Amphibia and the Boiling Isles- Sasha would say surprising the Clwthorne sisters.

The two would observe both objects in silence and then turn to look at them.

"Okay," Eda would say, "we'll investigate."

-Yes, but I don't think it's going to be easy- Lilith would say -I've never seen something like this.

The house was silent after that statement and in a moment everyone would go to their respective rooms to sleep, but wondering what the diary and the compass mean.


	8. Hexside

The next day the four girls would get up early to go to Hexside, get ready and have breakfast before heading off.

"Do you know what class they will take?" Luz would ask her friends.

"I'm not sure which one to choose," Anne would say.

"I hope I can take all of them as you wish," Marcy would say excitedly.

-I don't know, maybe he chooses abominable- Sasha would say- -It would be nice to have a kind of servant-.

-Typical of you- Anne would say making everyone laugh.

The four of them kept their way until they reached the school where they would be received by Amity, Willow and Gus.

-Congratulations! - All three would say at the same time.

"We knew they would pass the test," Willow would say.

-Thank you, but we wouldn't have made it without Luz- Anne would reply.

"I didn't do a big deal," Luz would say, scratching the back of her neck.

"If it weren't for you who knows how long it would have taken us to find the glyphs for the test," Marcy would say.

"And so they won't have to study with the babies," Amity would say.

Everyone would laugh a little with what Amity said and before continuing with the conversation the bell would ring.

"We have to go to Director Bump," Luz would say.

"You're right," Sasha would say.

"See you in class," Luz would say before going inside dragging the other three.

"It will be interesting to see what they can do," says Amity, "maybe one day they can form their own coven."

-Maybe- Willow answers -I just hope that the others accept them and that Boscha doesn't bother them- saying that last thing with "poison" in her words.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens," says Gus. "Do you think they'll have any talent for magic?"

"We have to wait to find out," Willow would say.

Meanwhile the four humans had already arrived at Bump's office.

-Welcome- Bump would receive them after they entered -Do you already know which path they will choose? -.

"I'd like to take all of them," Marcy would say with a shy smile.

"I still don't know which one to choose," Anne would say a little frustrated.

"Me neither, but I was thinking of taking abominable" Sasha would say quietly.

Bump would watch at three and then turn to see Luz, with a smile he would move his finger in a circle in the air and Anne, Marcy and Sasha's uniforms would change color, resembling Luz's, but with slightly varied patterns.

-They will take all the roads and if they like one more than the others, they will be able to switch to that specific road- Bump would explain.

Luz and Marcy would be excited, Anne would relax, and Sasha would be a little surprised.

"Now go to class," Bump would say.

The girls would be grateful and go to their classes.

-Great! The four of us will study all kinds of magic - Luz would say excitedly.

"Well, now we just have to find out which one we like the best," Sasha would say.

"I assure you that in the end you will like them all," Luz would reply.

So she would start going to class in Hexside and various scenarios would occur as the days went by.

For example, one day Boscha began to tease them and the three girls hit her in three eyes and then tie her up and throw her into a garbage container.

"I don't think I had to worry," Willow would say to herself after seeing that scene.

One day during plant class.

"Wow, Anne," Willow would say, "you're very talented with plants."

"Yes," she would say with some pride.

"And this anti-pest potion that your friend made is very good," a green-haired girl named Amelia would tell her.

"Yes, Marcy has always been good at that kind of thing," Anne would reply.

In the class of abominations.

"How did you do that?" A surprised Amity would ask Sasha.

"I'm not sure," Sasha replied as they both saw a burning abomination.

"It's amazing anyway," Amity would say with a smile.

-Thank you- would reply Sasha -and she was more direct with Luz, otherwise she would never find out about her- she would whisper to Amity making her blush.

In potions class.

"Marcy, what did you do?" Luz would ask a little scared.

"He called it elixir of ghosts," she says proudly, "I believe it myself, based on what Eda did when she was a student."

"It's incredible!" Says Luz excitedly, "but I think you're going to get in trouble."

-Maybe it excites me more- she answers nervously.

The two girls would start laughing at the situation. Thus, several events would happen each day and the three of them began to interact more with each of Luz's friends and with other Hexside students, forming more friendships, although none were as deep as the four of them, even in a short time because the four Human beings who used glyphs were called "the glyph sisters" and "the glyph coven" by other students, who liked them and the four girls liked these nicknames a bit.

While in the owl house Eda and Lilith continued investigating the diary and the compass.

-Aaarg! -Eda would yell in frustration -we don't know more than the girls knew- she finishes saying angrily.

"It's true," Lilith would say calmly, "but you don't have to shout."

-It is frustrating not to find anything and I admit that it bothers me what was written in the diary- says Eda a little calmer.

-I understand you, I also care about the diary- Lilith would admit -but changing the subject, I am very surprised at how fast they have advanced with magic, from Luz I understand it, but the rest is simply impressive-.

"Not so much about Marcy, she's too smart," Eda would say, "but that doesn't take away the merits of her."

-You're right, but it surprises me how Anne is talented with plants and keeping beasts and Sasha with abominations and illusion- says Lilith.

-And Marcy with everything- says Eda -You know? Luz confessed to me that she began to feel that the three of them are more than her friends, she says that she feels that they are like the sisters she never had.

-I suppose it's because they are also human and they went through something similar to what Luz went through the first time she arrived here- Lilith would answer.

"I suppose so," says Eda, "I suppose I understand why she grew fond of them.

"It's not very difficult, and now I understand why those amphibians took so much care of them while they were in that world," Lilith would say.

The two women would be silent, thinking of Luz, Anne, Marcy and Sasha, but something would catch Lilith's attention.

"This compass is starting to shine," she says taking the compass and opening it.

-Wow, this is unexpected- says Eda impressed by what the compass did when it opened.

-Yes- Lilith would say also impressed.


	9. A unique oportunity

Eda and Lilith decided to keep secret what they had discovered when they opened the compass. Meanwhile the four girls continued with their studies of magic and although Sasha at first did not want to study at another school during the summer, in the end she began to like studying magic.

"How do you keep creating" elemental "abominations?" Amity would ask Sasha in surprise.

"I manage one way or another," Sasha would say with a slightly proud smile, "I was also inspired a bit by Jerbo."

The two girls laugh a bit and continue with the class.

-Anne what is that? - Viney asks surprised and scared seeing Anne.

-I went to Amphibia to tame a scorpileo- says Anne who was riding the scorpileo.

"Well done Anne!" Shouts Luz excitedly.

Viney didn't say anything anymore, but she was amazed at what she had accomplished

"I didn't know you also have a talent for plants Marcy," Willow would say.

-Hehe, yes- Marcy would say -I like to take care of plants, I even have some in my room in the human kingdom-.

Willow would only smile at her and situations like that would occur almost every day and Luz really liked knowing that her friends were enjoying studying magic as much as she did.

On the other hand, Eda and Lilith saw as the four human despite their limitations as human precisely, but Eda would suspect something related to the three friends of Luz.

One day she would meet Marcy reading inside the house while the others had gone out to practice magic.

-You like studying a lot, huh? - Eda would say surprising Marcy a bit.

-Yes, I have always liked to study and research- Marcy would reply.

-That's very noticeable- Eda would say -but magic is not just about reading and studying, you also have to feel it- she would say to Marcy, giving her more or less the lesson that she had given to Luz before.

Eda approaches Marcy and closes the book she was reading - I want you to make a circle in the air with your finger - she says while doing one herself.

-But...-

"No buts," she would say, Esa interrupting Marcy.

Marcy would try, but it wouldn't work.

-I told you that you have to feel it, try to concentrate a little- says Eda encouraging her.

Marcy would do what she tells her and when she tried again, Marcy would create a green circle which would transform into water, surprising her.

"I think the energy of the gems stayed with you," Eda would say with a smile.

Marcy would run off to find the others and get outside.

-Girls, look- and in front of Luz, Anne and Sasha I would create the green circle again.

"How did you do it?" Luz would ask, surprised.

"Apparently it's thanks to the power of the gems," Marcy would reply.

"I also want to try it," Anne would say excitedly.

"And I," Sasha would second.

And so Anne, Marcy and Sasha would begin to practice this new skill.

But Anne would turn to see Luz -Aren't you jealous, aren't you? -She would ask a little concerned.

"A little, but I'm happy they have those powers," she would say in a slightly shy way, "I hope one day I also have that kind of power."

"We should take you to Amphibia," Marcy would say.

-True- would say Luz

After that they would continue practicing while Eda and Lilith watched them from a distance.

"Did you know about the powers of the three of them?" Lilith would ask Eda.

-It was more like a suspicion- she answers -You know? It is very easy to become attached to them as well as to Luz.

-Yes- Lilith says with a calm smile -they all have a good heart-.

"I can't help but feel proud of them," Eda would say. "I understand why those amphibians took care of them when they were in their world."

-Like you with Luz- Lilith answers to which Eda only nods her head -Despite how you are I dare to say that you are a good mother-.

Eda would turn her around a bit shocked and then the two of them started laughing.

"Let's show you what we found," says Eda and Lilith just nods. "Girls, we want to show you something."

They would all enter the house and Luz, Anne, Marcy and Sasha sat on the couch while Eda and Lilith stood in front of them with the compass.

"What did they want to teach us?" Luz would ask.

-This- Eda would reply to immediately open the compass and when doing so, a kind of magical hologram would be projected showing various worlds among which they recognized the Boiling Islands and Amphibia.

"This is surprising," Sasha would say impressed.

-I can't believe there are so many! - Marcy would say in the same state.

"What do you think Luz?" Anne would say without moving her eyes from the projection.

"I say we should explore those worlds," she says enthusiastically, making everyone else look at her smiling.

"I know you're excited about that idea," Eda would say in a serious tone.

-But we have no more information about those worlds- Lilith would say complementing what Eda said.

The four humans lowered their heads in disappointment -maybe in the abandoned house there are more things or information- says Luz a recovering hope.

-You're right- Marcy would say -there's still things we don't check.

-Well, Lilith and I will go to that house and bring everything we can to check it here- Eda would say.

The girls would thank Eda and she would then open the portal directly to that abandoned house and after doing so Eda and Lilith would enter.

It would take about an hour until they would come back with dragging a couple of trunks and on top of these some suitcases.

"Wow, that's too much," Luz would say.

-We didn't know exactly what to bring, so we brought everything- Lilith would reply.

-Well, let's review these "treasures" - Eda would say.

They would all begin to check what was inside the trunks and suitcases realizing that there were several apparently magical objects and in the suitcases they would find different documents of which some seemed to be associated with magic objects, but among all Marcy would find a document and I'd read it aloud

"The names of the world that visited according to its inhabitants:  
The earth  
Amphibia  
Hirventes Islands  
Gea  
Gaia  
Etheria  
Fins  
Enki  
Kisar

All of these worlds are wonderful and dangerous in their own way, but none will I like more than my own home, Elossa.

For you who have found this I will tell you that you should not fear these worlds, because now a new unique door opens before you and it is up to you if you take the next step and go through it. "

They would all be silent processing what Marcy had read.

"Well, I suppose we will take that step," Luz would say with some calm.

"Yes!" Marcy would say excitedly.

"I agree!" Anne would say excitedly.

-I suppose we won't go home soon- Sasha would say making them turn to look at her worried -but what does it matter, this will be incredible- she would say excited-.

Thus they would decide that from now on they could dedicate their lives to exploring other worlds, learning from other civilizations, discovering new magic or ways to generate energy, discovering new ecosystems as well as new fauna and perhaps even dating some inhabitant of those worlds. The possibilities were endless and this thrilled them as well as terrified them, but they knew they were going ahead.

That same night the girls were lying down ready to sleep except Luz who seemed to be nervous.

-Girls, are you awake? - Luz would ask and when she did not hear an answer, she would assume that they were awake and she would say -I just wanted to tell you that although I love Willow, Amity and Gus, for me you are like the sisters I never had. Three girls from my world who understand me and love me as I am and who share a lot with me. In all the year we have spent together, I have grown fond of you to that point.  
Sasha is the sister who bothers you, but she defends you and takes care of you.  
Anne the sister with whom I chilled and do mischief.  
And Marcy the sister with whom I play the most and share likes- she would say, letting go of tears -I love them very much.

She would suddenly feel three pairs of her arms surrounding her and see her three friends hugging her realizing that they had heard her.

-We also love you Luz, the sister who always sees the good side of everything- the three of them would say in unison.

The four girls hugged for a few minutes and then went back to bed to sleep knowing that their lives would completely change from now on, but also knowing that as long as they stick together they could achieve anything.

The end?

______________________________________

https://youtu.be/vv2DSmy3Tro

As ending the song of the link.


End file.
